Dispensers for articles such as tissues and wet wipes are well known in the art. Such articles may be provided as moistened, but also dry or with lotion, and are often generally rectangular in shape and supplied interleaved, as discrete sheets, or separably connected. Dispensers for such articles are typically in box form, i.e., in the shape of a parallelepiped, wherein the box has an opening through which the articles can be removed. The opening of the dispenser can be covered by a lid that may be opened by, for example, being cut along a perforated edge, having an adhesive that may be sealed and unsealed repeatedly, or by having a hinged cover that can be opened and closed repeatedly.
Although the container and cover may be used together without being coupled to any other structure, often is it desirable for the container to be attached to another assembly, such as a wall or table mount, a warmer, or a disposal, among others. Although the container may be coupled directly to such assembly, such as by being accommodated within a space of the assembly, because the container may comprise a flexible material and be subjected to forces applied by a user removing wipes from the container, the container may become dislodged or otherwise separated from the assembly if attached directly, particularly as the number of wipes within the container is reduced.